Pokemon: FRLG Journey!
by Siamofelici
Summary: The famous characters Red, Green, and Leaf go through Kanto once more in the remakes of the classic Pokemon Red and Blue games! Red's journey has been logged and recorded here! What Pokemon will take him to the top? And who's trying to stop him for what reasons...?
1. A Prologue To A Begining (Real Original)

A/N: Hello! Sorry to all my KHR followers but I got hold of some internet connection and write this up... (Evil smile) I will get back my other stories later... But anyways, newcomers! This is my first Pokemon fic for the gameverse! I will play FireRed and go along with game week by week and everyone can choose some of the pokemon he gets or which path to take first! :3 These characters are based off the video games(OK and maybe a little of the anime and manga), their personalities somewhat changed, same with the story. Hope you like it!~

* * *

Hello _there!_ _Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!_

A young boy, the age of ten, sat cross-legged in front of a brightly lit tv screen, the violent Cops game blaring at him.

_My name is Oak._

_People affectionately refer to me as the Proffessor._

_This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon._

"Noooo!" He shouted and turned onto his turn, as though he could make the car on the screen move faster.

_For some people, Pokemon__ are pets. Others use them for battling._

SCREEEEE!

He gaped as the man rolled out of his car, now bursting into pixalized flames, his favorite ride now gone down.

While he lay 'not mourning' the car, a light caught his eye, which had NOT been filled by tears. He did not sniff sadly as he picked it up. It was his new trainer card, complete with his own picture, looking bold and determined. Next to it in bright black, **RED.**

He fell over as his watch beeped violently. "What!?" he realized it was the sound for a second alarm, the one that came in when you've missed the first one... "I'm late!"

_As for myself..._

_I study Pokemon as a proff__ession._

He made it just in time...

To see that he was late. Three impatient faces turned to see him panting in the room.

_But first, tell me __a li__ttle bit about yourself. Now tell me__, are you a boy? Or are __you a girl?_

All three of the ten-year-olds, Red, Green, and Leaf, almost facefaulted. Red actually did facepalm.

"You mean it's not obvious...?" Leaf asked, motioning to her 'feminine body'.

Oak sighed. "It is all part of a protocal of the League to ask these details."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok, ok," he sighed again. "Now, what are your names?"

Red made a confused face, seeing as they had given their names yesterday for their Cards.

Leaf facepalmed and sighed.

Green glared."Are. You. Kidding?"

Red pointed at Green. "I think his name is-"

Green turned on him. "I THINK YOU CAN-!"

"Stop it both of you!" Oak interrupted.

After a few more moments of poking at Green-both figurativly and literally in Leaf's case- Oak cleared his throat to call attention.

"Well now, the real exciting part! On this table are three Pokemon I've recently caught. I would've trained them myself if I was back in my youth. Ah!" Nostalgia filled his eyes for a moment and a smile played across his face. "Back in my days I was an expierienced trainer! But now that I've grown older I have submitted to just studying Pokemon and supporting the next, new generation of trainers. These three, as I've stated, are recently caught, and are very rare indeed. There is Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. It's very easy to raise. Next to it is Squirtle-the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. This one is worth raising! And this last one is the Lizard Pokemon Charmander, who should be raised patiently."

The trainers tried to push eachother over to see the smal red and white pokeballs on the table.

"Each of you may choose just one..."

* * *

A/N: Annnd that's it for now! I'll have a poll set up for which Pokemon Red should get up on my profile! I will be back next week on Saturday! The poll ends on Friday!(Also I'll try to make them longer. -.- My phone lied to me about how long this was...) I'm voting for Squirtle personally... XD


	2. I Choose You!

A/N: So it's been a week! :3 The poll votes have been totalled!

Charmander...1!

Squirtle...1!

Annnd...

Bulbasaur...1...?

It's a tie... I've had one of my brothers randomly 'point at a poke ball for Sissy!' So thus the three year old has chosen...

* * *

_"Each of you may choose just one..."_

The three suddenly tried to push eachother over to be the first to have a Pokemon.

"Get back, get back!" Oak pulled them apart, everyone shouting. "Can't anyone act civilized anymore?!"

"No..." Red muttered and held his wrist that had been bitten, and glared at the culprit. But Green just pretended not to notice.

"Here, I will take paper, and draw them from a hat," he held up a hat and 3 pieces of construction paper, one red, one dark green, and one light green.

He put his hand in the hat and shuffled them around without looking. He pulled out the red paper first.

"Yes!" Red shouted and ran for the pokeballs. He finally got a good look into them.

"Now remember," Oak chided, "These Pokemon will be your new friends and partners, so choose wisely..."

Red finally decided(after taking too long for the sole purpose of annoying he other two) and choose the pokeball at the far end.

"Ah... So you claim the fire Pokemon, Charmander?" Oak asked.

"Yeah!" He looked into the new pokeball, HIS new Pokemon...

After that he chose the light green paper, and Green nearly attacked the pokeball he chose. "I'll take this one, then!" He immdiately let the Squirtle out of it's pokeball.

Leaf tried to act more 'civilized' about it, but she almost smothered the Bulbasaur, saying it was 'Just too cute...'. Oak whispered sometyhing to her, and she nodded and ran out immdiately. No one else noticed, too intrested in the battle between Red and Green.

"Tackle!"

"Dodge and use Scratch!"

"Tail whip!"

Soon, Red had won and the Squirtle was knocked out.

"WHAT?! Unbelievable!" Green shouted. "I picked the wrong Pokemon!" It's probably better that Squirtle hadn't heard that, having fainted.

"Yes! We won!" He high fived Charmander. Charmander seemed like a brave little fellow, he looked determined and happy to be out right now.

"Excellent!" Oak interupted. "When you battle, your Pokemon earn experience and get stronger! You two should go out and battle other trainers!"

"I get it! I'll go and battle and make my Pokemon tougher!" By the time he turned back around, Green had left.

"Hmph, can't let him beat me!" Red ran out after, Charmander racing byhis side.

After saying goodbye breifly to his mother, he set out again. Well, at the moment he was at the exit of Pallet Town, writing something down in a journal.

"Memo... Charmander... Quirky Nature... These moves and gender... Done!" Red shut the book loudly, startling and waking up Charmander. He looked down at the orange lizard. "Let's go! On to Virodian City!"

* * *

Sorry, that's all for right now,.. I should have more by next week though! And I don't normally read these things so I have no idea what I'm doing... 8D I'll have a minimum whatever of letters next week so that I give you guys more to read. See ya!


	3. The Emerald City of Oz-I mean Kanto

A/N: Ciao.

* * *

Red and Charmander eventually met a man outsside of town, who was dressed in a red apron.

"Hi!" he shouted them over. "I work in a Pokemon Mart. It's part of a convenient chain selling all sorts items. Please visit us in Viridian City. As part of our promotion, I'm giving out potions to traveling trainers, and that Pokemon by your side-" He pointed to Charmander. "-must be your Pokemon, so you're a trainer, correct?"

"Uhh... Yup!" hereplied. "We just started our journey!"

"Then you'll be needing this," he said as he handed Red a little yellow spray bottle. A Potion.

"Thanks sir," he smiled and put the item into his bag.

As theycontinued, the next town came into site.

"Charmander, look! It's Viridian City!" he pointed to show the orange lizard. Baby dragon. Red and orange thing. Whatever. "That's the first milestone in our journey! Let's go!"

The two friends raced down to the town, right into a group of smiling people. Everyone in this town seemed happy, nearly everyone he passed waved or said 'Hello' or stopped to say how nice his Pokemon looked.

That is, until he bumped into an old man by the edge of town.

"Oh, I'm so-" he started.

"WATCH WHERE YER GOIN' SON!" the man shouted back, angry. "THIS HERE IN MY PROPERTY, AND I AIN'T LETTIN' NO ONE PASS!"

Red stepped back, still dazed from the man's voice. A girl around 16 sighed.

"I'm sorry about him," she apologized. "He's just like them in the mornings..."

"Uh huh..." He nodded numbly and turned the other way. Eventually they came to the Pokemon Center of the town.

"I know this! This, Charmander, is a PokeCenter! They take you in and heal you to feel good as new!

"Char!" It replied happily.

He looked at the door. "I guess now is as good a time to go in." He returned Charmander to the PokeBall.

You see, he started to go in, but his easily distracted ten-year-old brain made him just happen to look away for a moment.

"Is that a Pokemon Gym?!" He grinned.

"Charman..." Charmander protested, wriggling around it's PokeBall, but Red didn't notice, too busy rushing over to the other building.

* * *

"Boy, I told you, you can't come this way!"

Red was currently scaling along the Gym wall, between the building and the 1 ft. patch of grass that led off to a ledge.

"And I told you, I wanted to see it for myself!" he retorted.

The elder sighed. "But the Gym is closed, it has been for months!"

He looked up to the door. A sign had been posted up:

Viridian City Gym;

Temporaily Closed.

"Dang it-Woah!" he lost his footing and slipped over the ledge, faceplanting into the grass below.

Mr. Elder-guy sighed again and turned away.

Red sat up and spit the grass and dirt out of his mouth. He saw yet another building with a blue roof.

"Hey, look at that," he said. "Another building."

Charmander was really starting to worry about his trainer's short attention span.

"Here," he said. "Come on out Charmander."

"Pokemon Market?" He read off the sign out front. "Oh! This must be what that man was talking about! You wanna go inside, Charmander?"

Charmander stayed silent this time, sure that something else could throw his trainer off track.

They were just about to open the door when a familiar figure inside caught his attention.

"Hey-Is that Leaf?!"

* * *

A/N: Just gunna say, chapter titles and random parts will have random references, some obvious, some maybe not so obvious, so try and look for them! :D


	4. To Be The Best

A/N: Hey guys sorry I ran out of time to write up last week, so it was yet another short chapter but my family went to the zoo and I had no idea we were going until that morning... For an apology I found something you may like. Get on you tube and look up 'n and gehtsis monty python dub', it should be the first one on there. :3 And I'm writing this at my friend's house, so say hi to her!

/In Pokémon Red and Blue, Blue says "Hey! Gramps, what about me?!" when you receive your starter. However, in the Italian Rosso e Blu versions, he says "Ehi! Nonno! E io?" which means "Hey! Grandpa! And me?" proving he is a bit nicer and less whiny in Italian. :3 /

* * *

He rushed over and pushed the door. Then pushed some more. And again. And again. Until a nice old lady pushed it from the inside for him.

"Oh uh... I knew that," he said. She gave him an uncertain nod and walked away.

Red _pulled _the door open and went straight over to the counter. "Hey, Leaf!"

"Huh?" She turned around and noticed her rival already covered in dirt and grass. "Uh..."

"See, Charmander, I was right," he smiled before turning back to her. "Hey, so what _are _you doing here?"

"Oh, well see, the Professor asked me to come get something he ordered from here and bring it back for him," she explained. "And why is it so weird that a Trainer be in a place that sells items for Trainers...?" He had already stopped listening in favor of looking at said items.

The cashier came back from a door behind the counter. "Here you are, miss, the package you requested. Is this your friend?" he asked when he noticed Red.

"Do you have any Potions or anything useful for battle?" Red automatically asked and threw his hands up onto the counter. The man, shocked by his sudden boldness, stayed silent for a moment.

"No, sorry, we're waiting for the next shipment, but it's coming in late..."

"Darn..." he outwardly deflated.

"Well I'm gonna deliver this parcel now sooo..." Leaf took the package from the man and headed out quickly.

"Hey, wait!" Red rushed out after her. "I want to come, too."

She looked back at him. "Why? Don't think I can go back on my own?"

"No, I wanna see what's in that parcel!"

* * *

The walk back had been pretty quiet, until Green showed up outside of town as well, and he and Red saw each other and preceded to hurl 'friendly' insults at each other the whole way back.

"You don't even need to come with us, you know!"

"I got a call from Gramps saying to return back to the lab, so yes, I do!"

Right now, they were arguing about being near eachother, even though that was THEIR call...

They finally shut up though when they got to the lab back in Pallet Town, and Oak had threatened to duct tape their mouths shut and tie their hands to each others'.

"Ah... My parcel, thanks for that," he said. "Now, the reason I called you guys back in because in that package was the custom PokeBalls I ordered for you from Apertur- I mean somewhere in Johto. They'll make it easier to catch Pokémon on your first time out, but use them wisely, there's only five for each of you."

He handed each of them five pokeballs and showed them how to clip them to their belts.

"Here's something else I need for you three to do for me," he said, and grabbed three red objects from the table behind him. "These are what I call a Pokedex. It's an index on Pokémon, and will keep track of what Pokémon you've fought. But just simply battling them won't fill it out, you'll need to capture them. There's are 149 Pokémon waiting for you, and even more in the other regions Jotho and Hoenn**((remember this is 3rd gen. :3))** for you to discover!"

Everyone started to check out their Pokedexes and see who they worked.

"Now, if you guys manage to get a good team of Pokémon and collect eight Gym Badges, you'll be able to apply for the Kanto Pokémon League. Actually," he rubbed his chin. "I believe they're still accepting early registers for this year..."

The three noobs- I mean new Trainers looked at him with wide eyes. Wide eyes full of dreams.

"You mean... We could enter in our names so that we could compete against the Elite Four when we got all our Badges?" Red asked slowly.

"Well, yes, of course," Oak replied. Suddenly, chaos broke out and there were shouts and people tripping over eachother as they fought to get their Pokeballs back from the healing machine they had placed them on when they had first arrived. By the time anyone in that building realized what happened, they were gone.

Oak sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

Red and Green jumping past ridges and over tall grass to beat each other to the Indigo Plateau for registry, Leaf now no where in sight. They started pushing and shoving each other at the table, much to the registry lady's bewilderment.

"Mark my words, I'll get here before you do," Green hurled at Red with his form.

Red snorted. "And maybe my Charmander will fully evolve and fly me over to a magical Region called Kalos where it'll gain a new evolution! Tough!"

After they handed in their forms, they turned around to see Leaf laughing.

"What's so funny?" Green remarked. "Aren't you going to register, too?"

"Oh, I'm just laughing because I got here _way_ before you two," she continued to laugh as she strutted away, Bulbasaur at her side.

"..."

"..."

* * *

And thus ends another chapter. Wait, how many words?! Well now I gotta stay up to that. :T But if you don't mind, I wrote this all very late and I need to sleep...


	5. To the Emerald City PT 2

A/N: Guys I had a pokespe thing up but it's gone... T.T I'm still confused... Also not to beg for reviews, but I feel like I'm talking to no one...

((Before Chapter Posting Edit: Just saw yours Veronica17, I love you guys. :D))

/In Gen I games, Dragon Rage was the only Dragon-Type move, and it always did 40 damage, so why was Dragon strong against Dragon?/ (Unless I'm mistaken somewhere.)

* * *

Green started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Red called after.

He turned around and rolled his eyes at him. "Obviously, I'm going out to catch some Pokemon. Can't have a team of just one forever, ya know."

"Oh..." he watched him strut away like a Pidgeot. He turned back to Charmander. "Well buddy, you ready for our journey to really start?"

"Chaar!"

"That's the spirit!" he laughed as Charmander's tail fire grew and sparked.

On their return to Viridian-aka the town of smiling people- he nearly bumped into another person. Right off the bat. Seriously. He shuddered when he recognized the old man who had yelled at him preeviously. "OH! I-I'm sorry! I-"

The man chuckled at his now red face. "No lad, I'm sorry, I get unrealistically cranky in the mornings, but by now I've had my coffee and settled down quite a bit. Now, you look like a young Trainer I once knew..."

Red sood on silence for a moment. "... Was that young Trainer you?"

The old man shook his head. "No, he was my rival. I would kick him and say 'Why you so bad, why you so bad?'"

"... That's horrifying sir."

"Yes, yes it is." He shook his head again. "Now, how many Pokemon do you have?"

Red looked down at Charmander as his face regained color. "Well, just this one."

"Well!" He smiled. "How about as an apology, I teach you how to catch a Pokemon?"

He thought for a moment. The idea of him getting kicked if he didn't do good enough somewhat frightened him. "No sir, that's ok-"

"Nonsense boy!" He chuckled again. "I'll just show you what to do, and you keep that in mind!"

* * *

The man had shown him how to catch one by finding a Weedle, and throwing the PokeBall. That was as far as he assumed, so Red wondered once again why he was stuck doing this. He had told Red after that not all Pokemon can be caught on the first try, and it would take some wittling down on it's HP first. But, after that...

He was free! Free from this weird old man, his creepy guffawing, and love of kicking people in the shins!

"Wait! Where are you going lad?! I've still got something for you!"

'No no no nonononono!' He thought. 'Just keep running!'

* * *

Once he made his way back to the PokeCenter, he stopped to wonder how he could get past the man's house again.

'... Well dangit!'

He sighed but released Charmander from it's PokeBall again. He stretched out his limbs and tail, obviously not liking the tight little ball.

He was asking information about PokeCenters to Nurse Joy while she was tending to Charmander, she informed him it was free of charge to heal Pokemon and use the PC in the corner, and that sometimes Trainers would stay in these buildings on their journeys. He wished he could stay to listen to some of their stories, but that was probably something for a later day.

They traveled back over the Route to the Pokemon League to train. Plus, while he was there, Red hadn't actually gotten to see the gates to Victory Road.

"Ah... Isn't it such a nice day outside?" he asked when they had finally gotten out.

"Cheeer..."

"Hey!"

Red almost fell over when Green yelled at him. "Oh, hi Green."

"Are you really still dawdling around?!" he snorted, looking full of comtempt.

"I was just getting ready to train," he retorted.

"'Just getting ready to' shouldn't be enough," he sighed mockingly over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Then how about we prove it with," his eyes glinted and he reached down to Charmander, "a battle?"

"Pft, you're on!"

"Charamder!"

"Pidgey!"

'When did he catch that?' he wondered. 'Must've been while he was out training...'

"Scratch!"

"Sand attack!"

"Dodge it quick! Leer!"

"Sand attack again!"

"Come on! Use Scratch!"

"Dodge and use Tackle!"

"Ember quick!"

"Blow it back with Gust!"

"Now's your chance! Scratch!"

Pidgey fell under Chramander's final move. It cooed and slumped over.

"Shoot..." Green said and calleed back Pidgey. "Go Squirtle! Tackle!"

"Chamander! Potion!"

"What? You can't just use a Potion in the middle of our battle!"

"Two against one dude, I'm allowed."

"Gah fine then, but hurry. Water gun!"

"No! Scratch!"

"Duck into your shell and Tackle!"

"Leer!"

"Tackle!"

"Jump and use Scratch! Yes!"

Green called back his Squirtle. "Oh come on, you just beat me because of the Potion."

'I beat you because of the fact you ignored Squirtle's Water Gun...' He thought. Instead, he said "Well, it was a great match wasn't ir?"

"...Yeah." They smiled at each other and shook hands. "But the next time, I'll beat you for sure."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

_**Viridian** **Forest**_

* * *

Red and Charmander trenched through the woods, trying to find a dry path to walk along. There had been a rainstorm there recently, making it a bit more swamp like at the moment.

"Ick, I can tell you don't like it either, huh boy?" He asked. The Pokemon sighed in agreement. Suddenly, the grass in front of them shook.

Red jumped and reached for the PokeBall at his waist. "Charmander!" he whispered. "This could be our first friend! Now... Go use Scratch on it!"

"Chaaarman!" _Fwoosh._

"Go, PokeBall!"

One, two, and...

_Poof!_

The PokeBall made a soft sound after it hit the ground. Red hesitated for a moment, as it sunk it what had just happened. He just caught his first Pokemon.

"Alright Charmander!"

"Cherrr..."

"Huh?" he wondered what Charmander might be saying, before he saw the purple glint on it's face. "You-You look bad! Are you poisoned?! Then that means that Pokemon was..."

he picked up the Ball and looked inside. A violent looking Weedle glared up at him. "Well, see, I was right, but now..." Red searched his bag and found the Antidote he bought before venturing out, along with, like, ten Potions and two more Antidotes. "Here buddy."

Charmander sighed with relief as he sprayed the item on it's cut. He also decided to heal them both with a Potion each. Soon, both Pokemon looked great and healthy.

"Now listen here Weedle," he started and put up a figure(Pointer, he wouldn't flip off a Pokemon people! D: ). "Now, you're on our team, so you have to do work around here, too." The Weedle glared up challengingly again. "Uhh, Weedl-"

Red tried to scream when Weedle jumped at his face and scratched it with it's little feet paw things. It was a couple of minutes before he pulled it off and threw it back to the ground. Weedle huffed and turned away.

"...Sheesh, what's YOUR problem?" he muttered as he wiped his face on his sleeve. He heard a man's laugh behind him that made him jump.

* * *

A/N: Le gasp, who is this newcomer?! I wanna see if you can guess it before the end of next week's chapter! :P

Also the past two or three chapters, if written how I imagined it, would have been with him up to Mount Moon by now. O_o BUUUT we're not there yet. :D

Here's Red's Team as of this chapter btw:

Charmander-

Male Lvl. 12

Quirky Nature

Weedle-

Male Lvl. 4

Bold Nature

Red: You mean Deathwish Nature?! D:

* * *

(Also Imma be busy tomorrow so I hope you don't mind the early post. :T)


	6. We need Rock hard abs

(Drops down stack of paper) Wow he's seriously not at the gym yet? So yeah I write this, it's Thursday night. Because I am a lazy little procrastinator. Anyways I have a busy weekend because of fourth of July and my friend's birthday party, so whatever date/time I post this up, please don't hate me. -_-

**And by Thursday night I mean the next Friday...**

/It's rumored that Shellos was to be a Hoenn Pokemon, but they ran out of room for it in the Ruby/Sapphire cartridges. But that's only rumored./

* * *

He turned around to see who it was. A man with dark hair who was probably in his twenties was smiling behind him.

"I've heard of Pokemon disliking their trainers but never attacking them out of hate!" he laughed and squated down to look at Weedle.

"Uh sir, I don't think that's a good idea," Red replyed, giving a disgusted look to the bug.

"Oh, I disagree," the man held his hand out to Weedle, who glared at him. "Come here, Weedle, you want some food?"

It instantly gave up glaring and ate the food, smiling as it did so. Red was speechless. This was HIS Pokemon, but it didn't even like him, yet it accepted some stranger's food and crawled into his lap?!

"Um, yeah..." he muttered. "Come- Come here Weedle."

It glared back up at him and hissed. Red jumped back from the demon bug and fell next to Charmander. The man started to laugh again.

"I can teach you how to make a Pokemon friendlier, if you'd like," he offered.

Red hesitated for a moment, thinking. On one hand, his new Pokemon wasn't listening to him yet, but on the other, he would get help in making it nicer. Either way, it could embarass him in the end.

The man noticed his blushing cheeks. "Well, step one is that you can't make one friendlier."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "But you just said-"

"Yes, I know, but listen. I said you can't _make_ it be friendlier. You have to build trust with it and see what it likes, for exapmle, if you caught a Rhyhorn, you would have to learn what all Rhyhorn like to do, run and sleep. But it could have a favorite battle move, favorite way to be pet, favorite foods, and so on. Do you understand?"_  
_

He nodded, blushing furiously. Of course, why didn't he think of it that way?! He felt ashamed that he forgot how to care for a Pokemon, when that's what he was supposed be doing out on his journey.

"Oh, don't look sad like that over one mistake!" he said and patted Red's shoulder. "From the look of your clothes, I'd say you were just a new trainer, so don't let your inexperience get at ya'. I help out with brand new trainers up in Pewter City, just out of this forest, I'll help you out through this forest, it's a natural maze anyhow, and show you where I work!"

Red thought again. This sounded a lot better than embarrassing himself...

"Char!" Charmander tugged on his jacket. He smiled back down.

"Alright, let's do this!" Red shouted.

* * *

"I know I was pumped back there, but we've been here forever!"

The two had traveled down a long path, where Red found an Antidote in a tree and another one on the ground. He had to be told that trainers tend to leave their objects on the ground and everyone understands that you find them, you keep them. But it'd be pretty cold to fight over an item when there's enough for everyone to share. He took them hesitantly, despite the leaves and dust covering the items.

"There's a clearing up ahead that young trainers like to use to get stronger and train together, although mostly it's just bug catchers from these woods."

Red started to sweat. Trainer battles sounded fun, but what if these trainers were all stronger than Charmander and Weedle? He'd only had real battles against Green and Leaf so far...

Although now that he thought about it, he hadn't fought Leaf yet. He suddenly wondered how his rivals were doing, where they were at. One who seemed to barely care about others and fought like he was out for blood, and one who didn't appear to care about much except her own Pokemon.

Suddenly, the ground lurched away and he rolled off down the path. "Whoa-oa-oa-oa!"

"Char char!"

"...Dle."

Red looked up to see Charmander looking back, worried. Weedle had it's head turned and was blushing. Their guide had already been sliding down the rocks.

"You found it all by yourself, kid," he laughed. Red gave a thumbs up as he got back up to his feet, shaking his head.

"Found what?..."

"The training clearing!"

He looked around to see some people fighting Pokemon. Two boys were battling a Weedle and a Pidgey in the corner, and another pair of girls were fighting two more Pidgey. A red headed girl and a young boy were grooming their Pokemon after a great battle, laughing. Other battles were taking place between children, a few stopped to look at him. A red skirt flashed through the branches of some bushes on the other side of the clearing. ' _...Leaf?_'

One boy wearing a blue tanktop and hat came over to help him. "You ok there?" he smiled.(I swear it's not Yellow.)

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled back, embarassed.

"You know..." They turned back to the man he had come with, who was now at the bottom with Charmander and Weedle. "Maybe you two could help each other here..."

"Eh?" Red said, confused, but the other kid seemed happy.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind!" he smiled again. Maybe the kid knew him or something?

The man had said goodbye and left Red and Matthew(the boy)to go off and help others for now, and so they begun a sort of training.

By the time they were finished with their running around and battling, everyone was exhausted. Red had given Charmander and Weedle some of the PokeFood the man had left them, and sprawled out on his back. Matthew finished pouring his Pokemon's food, Berry(A Weedle much nicer than Red's), Furry(Caterpie) and Yarrow(Metapod), then laid down next to him.

"This was... awesome..." he told Matthew, panting. He took a big swig out of his water bottle he'd packed that morning. It all hit him he'd traveled for a whole day now, and he'd already made a few new friends. Even if Weedle didn't like him.

"I... know..." Matthew laughed. "We should battle again tomorrow! Then, maybe Yarrow might evolve."

"Evol-" he was stopped by Charmander sudden squeak of surprise. They both turned around to see Weedle sitting motionless where it had eaten, half a bowl still in front of him. "What the-"

Weedle started to glow and a bright light pulsed from it for a second, then, the light went down and a new Pokemon stood in it's place.

Red and Matthew sat staring at it for a moment, then started to chatter like little schoolgirls.

"I can't believe it! My Pokemons' first evolution!"

"So that's what Berry'll be!"

"It was thanks to all that training we did!" Red laughed.

"So, you think you're ready yet, then?" Matthew's question threw him off.

"Ready for... What?" He asked.

Matthew looked confused. "Well, the guy you came with, you two... He's... Do you recognize him?"

"WHAT WHY WHAT IS HE-" Matthew tried to calm his friend down.

"He's nothing bad, I swear, but, you really didn't know who he was?" Red shook his head. "It's Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader! I thought you recognized him!"

He sat still for a moment, proccessing his. That nice man was a Gym Leader?! And he'd seen him with his unruly Pokemon! Was he scouting trainers, seeing who was ready to battle, and knew he wasn't?!

After a few more moments of comforting from Matthew, he finally sighed. "Do you think he thought I wasn't worth fighting? I wasn't expecting him to be someone so important, so I just thought my Pokemon reacting cruelly to me was just something he'd brush off!"

"Well, why not ask him when he comes back? He comes by the clearing everyday, so I figure why not train until tomorrow, and show him you're ready?" Matthew said. It seemed like a pretty good plan to him, so maybe they could just do that...

"Yeah, ok!"

* * *

After going to sleep that night in the Viridian Forest Weather Shelter, they had trained all that day. He now had a Charmeleon and Beedrill, Matthew's Weedle and Caterpie evolved.

It was starting to get late again(7:00 pm gets pretty dark in the forest) when he saw Brock again.

"Hey kid, did you guys train a lot?" he asked them.

"We sure did,"" Red answered carefully. He didn't want to let the surprise that he knew who Brock was go yet.

After saying goodbye and hugging Matthew, they set off again. The clearing was pretty far from the exit, although it should be to far away for the rest of the night. Red tried to get information from the Gym Leader.

"So, do you know where the nearest Gym is?" he tugged.

Brock answered, "Thee first one would be in Viridian, although it's been abandoned now for some time. The nearest open one would be up in Pewter City."

"...Do you know what type the Leader uses?"

"I thought all trainers knew the Gym Leaders' Pokemon."

'...Crud.'

"Well, what's-"

The bushes shook ahead of them. Brock shushed him in time for a Pokemon to jump out. Red checked his Pokedex.

-_PIKACHU- the Mouse Pokemon. It lives in forests and abandoned warehouses where electricity is plentiful. In Viridian Forest, they have become excedingly rare due to human activaty._-

"Rare huh?" Red whispered. He called out Beedrill to block it from escaping. "Use Fury Attack!"

For once, the angry bug listened and attacked the Pikachu, although with small hits to convey confusion and keep it from fainting. Remember, don't catch a fainted Pokemon, or else they wake up in a PokeCenter spooked and flip out, then have trust issues.

He threw a PokeBall at it and it was caught. The PokeBall wobbled a few times, then blinked.

As he picked it up, Brock clapped behind him. "That was a magnificent capture!-"

Red turned around and glared, blood still pumping from the catch-related adrinaline. He loojed his partner in the eyes. "I know you're the Pewter Gym Leader, and I know I've had to train a lot for this! I challenge you, Brock of Pewter, to a Gym Battle tomorrow!" He held out the newly captured Pokemon in it's PokeBall while Beedrill flew behind him, and Chameleon glared next to him.

Brock was taken aback at first, then he snorted. "Well, ok then, I accept your challenge. Be at the Gym by 8 in the morning and I will explain Gym rules to you then."

He walked out through a marked path out of the forest. Red watched him go before following through with his pokemon.

* * *

By the time 7:55 am came around, Red stood outside Pewter's Gym. He was ready, and his Pokemon had trained hard for this moment. Charmeleon was ready for anything his trainer wanted, Beedrill agreed to help his trainer for now, and Pikachu was still a bit confused. She was actually sitting on the ground beside his feet right now, flushed and scratching an ear.

'Alright guys,' he thought, '_You ready?_'

* * *

Duh duh duh cliff hanger! So have fun waiting suckahs! I mean, ahem, this:

This week: I updated what was supposed to be last week's story. BECAUSE last week, I had a friend come over, had fourth of july/independance day, had a seizure(DON'T WORRY I'M OK! :D), went to another friend's birthday/sleepover, then realized I didn't write last week's save for a few chapters, then was too tired to care.

Next week: I'm volunteering to help for my church's VBS(I love those kids. :D) so I doubt there will be an update.

The week after: I will be at Church Camp with my Youth Group and will DEFNATELY not be updating that week, seeing as I'll be gone Monday-Friday.

Just a heads-up. Also, my sister SamishiiKaku is beta-ing this story. :)

**New Poll: What should be Red's surfing Pokemon?**


End file.
